


A Hidden Talent Pt. 2

by EdgeLaur



Series: The Hidden Talents Collection [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Overwatch, Self-Fuck, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeLaur/pseuds/EdgeLaur
Summary: The sequel to A Hidden Talent. Gabriel promised there would be a next time for the two of them. With the SEP ending, it's a moment of now or never.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The long-awaited sequel to "A Hidden Talent". And just in time for Christmas! Consider this 10k monstrosity my gift to you all. 
> 
> Many thanks to [Jive](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive) for betaing and offering their encouragements and kind words. Please enjoy, and hope you all have a great holiday, no matter what you all celebrate!

Turns out 'next time’ came a lot later rather than sooner.

Jack tried his best to blame the program. The grueling nature of it constantly had him second guessing his own nondisclosure agreements and all the waivers he signed saying the US government could do whatever they wanted to his little experimental soldier body. Was it worth the bloody stools, the unending nausea, the feeling of stretching and burning and being remade from the inside out? Jack didn't know, and sometimes Jack couldn't think straight enough to care. As the program went deeper down the rabbit hole, the candidates found themselves constantly waging war: with themselves, with VR battle simulations, with each other. The line between life and death got thinner and thinner.

Through it all, Jack hardly has time for a moment alone with Gabriel. It was strange, really; the two still were as inseparable as before their mutual masturbation incident, but the more they both tried to remain normal the more dicey the air between them became. Jack didn't want to push Gabriel in _any_ direction, but that didn't mean he wasn't constantly hyper aware of everything Gabriel did with him now. He noted and catalogued every touch and look, memorized every conversation. He noted how Gabriel would lean into him, even more so if Jack leaned back. He could feel the electricity between them whenever Gabriel's hand would linger on his thigh or shoulder or back. He watched as Gabriel's smile would subtly twitch under his beard if Jack ever told a bad joke, or how he thought he saw the creep of a blush if Jack caught Gabriel looking at him too long.

But despite all the small things that Jack counted and held close, neither of them had made any further moves. That doesn't mean they hadn't come close: like the one day in the training ring that had left Gabe pinning Jack to the mat, their faces inches away. They had both been breathing heavy: Jack's mouth had parted, Gabriel’s eyes had roamed. Then someone had said something and Gabriel had shot up, eyes clear and sharp, focused on their commanding officer and away from Jack. The suddenness of it all had left Jack heady, swallowing hard and clearing his throat before pulling himself up off the mat to listen to the CO and accompanying doctors drone on. He didn't even remember what was said to either of them. He was too busy thinking of Gabriel and his perfect stance, his clear eyes, and how he could have easily just leaned in and closed the space still lingering between them.

Then there were the times when they were closer than ever, clinging desperately. Where one or both of them were so far strung out they were delirious, sweating, shaking; spewing nonsense as their bodies changed in ways they couldn't control. It was in those moments when Jack was too gone to think about anything, instead just focusing on Gabriel's heartbeat as his drenched head lay heavily against Gabriel's chest, his limbs giving out, being reminded through quiet whispers all the reasons to keep fighting through the symptoms, to just follow Gabriel's voice. It was times like those, when the Spanish lullabies filled his ears and head, that Jack was filled with something much scarier than lust — a horrible warmth spreading from chest to his fingers and toes. Of Gabriel Reyes calming him from sweat-soaked living nightmares into the deep sea of sleep — where Jack was free to float on light kisses, sweet caresses, indulging in a four letter word that made his chest constrict uncomfortably.

It always left Jack with a cocktail of emotions upon waking, tucked into his bedding with new sheets and new clothing. He was always alone in his bunk, left wondering if everything from the night before had just been a fever dream. The Spanish lullabies lingered though, sending a wetness to his eyes for reasons he was too cowardly to face head on.

In truth, he had begun to doubt what he thought would be a tried and true promise on Gabriel's part. _Next time._ His smile had been so genuine then, and Jack trusted Gabriel completely. But here they were still, with  Gabriel Reyes yet to make any sort of interest in a “next time” known. Honestly, Jack’s pessimistic nature expected this from the get-go. He tried to will his brain and emotions into believing that nothing was going to come of a further relationship and nothing ever would. His mind resolved that it could live with this.

His body, however, was a lot harder to convince, especially in regards to what it saw and felt and damn well _wanted._

Jack touched himself a lot more in those following weeks than was probably necessary. He had always considered masturbation to be a healthy sort of release, but never before had he done so with such vigor. Sure, he could suck himself off, but he had never really made a habit of it. Now though, memories of Gabriel's face while he had watched Jack filled his brain. He would wake up from dreams already hard and throbbing and he would go to sleep with thoughts of the light in Gabriel's eyes, how hungry they had been, how hot his skin had felt on his. He craved it, yearned for it; it was so powerful that as time went on, he found himself having to split from Gabriel's company. If his best friend wasn’t interested in something more, then Jack would figure out a way to deal with that reality. He _had_ to, for the sake of their friendship. The biggest problem was that Jack had no idea _how_ to get a grip -- on Gabriel, on his feelings, on _anything_. It was getting to the point where his back and his poor dick were sore from it every day. He blamed everything he could for this current predicament — the program, the lack of alternate entertainment, the communal showers — but more than anything Jack blamed himself.

By week three he was distancing himself so strongly that he tried to only ever see Gabriel during training. By the time they were done sparring or firing down the shooting range, Jack would pack up his small amount of belongings and leave. If Gabriel ever tried to stop him, Jack just did his best to wave him off with an easy smile, to tell him he'd see him at the mess hall. Jack tried to keep it airy and casual every time, yet always ending with an averted gaze. He couldn't bear to see any hope or disappointment lingering on Gabriel's face. So, feeling the coward every time he would turn to leave. He always did.

It was for the best, after all.

 

\-----

 

“Congratulations, everyone.”

The program’s supervising officer stood above the remaining candidates, giving them all a look down her nose. Two doctors stood next to her on either side, both looking clean and surgically severe. Jack Morrison was at attention, though he couldn't help but glance at the other soldiers gathered. He was struck by how many people he didn't recognize any more. Was that one woman really McCallister? He hadn't looked at himself lately, wondered if he could pick himself out of a crowd. The program had changed so much more than he realized. Next to him, Gabriel Reyes shifted, his warmth skimming past his arm. Among the uncertainty, and least that was familiar. Jack caught the other man's glance and the silent cue to keep an eye on their officer.

“If you're still standing here, then this is to let you all know: you did it. You survived. The program has been successful for all of you, and you will soon be discharged for assignment.” Jack felt more than heard the ripple of relief washing over the soldiers around him. They were at the end. They were enhanced soldiers now. _It’s the finish line,_ he thought to himself, fighting the urge to crack his signature crooked smile.

“We'll have more details on your individual postings at a later date, but for now the scientists want you to know you aren't out of the woods yet. They would like you all to give your bodies a two-week cool down period. You have all undergone great stress, which you need to recuperate from before heading into the field. Take this as a chance to heal. This means no training, no roughhousing, no injections — just rest and sleep, plus getting plenty to eat and drink. Once the fortnight has passed, I'll meet with you all individually to go over what will happen after you are released from the program. Until then, rest easy soldiers.”

Jack felt the weight of the last seven months lift off his shoulders as their CO finished her speech and stepped down. Around him, men and women cheered and muttered and dispersed. He could only sag his shoulders and sigh out: it was _done._ The needles, the tests, the tubes and wires and evaluations… One door was closing to another opening. And there was always something worse on the other side.

He felt a rough hand grab his shoulder, the heat of it grounding him back into reality.

“We did it, boy scout. We made it through hell and back.” Jack turned and couldn't help but grin at how Gabriel's face was alight from the news. He found himself thinking— not for the first time— how heavenly Gabriel looked when he smiled.

“Yeah well, just watch. We're jumping from the frying pan into the fire. We weren't built into super soldiers just to rest on our laurels.”

“C’mon Jack, don't start with that already.” Gabriel's arm loped easily around Jack's shoulder as they walked away from the meeting room together. “It’s always gonna be hell, you just gotta make the most of the hell you're thrown into. Lighten up Sunshine and drink some damn lemonade.”

“It’s so easy to be optimistic when we don't know what's waiting for us out there,” Jack tossed back, and in a way, he was right. They had no access to media— they had been hidden and off the grid for almost three seasons, and they were returning to civilization as something _more_ than human. If they had changed that much, who was to say the world hadn't as well? What force would be waiting out there that the government felt they would need _enhanced_ soldiers to combat? Jack worried his cheek, the possibilities flashing through his head one after another.

A soft squeeze and a face was suddenly too close to his ear. He turned his head to see those brown eyes watching him closely. “Jack, you need to get out of your head and relax. You can't do anything about it yet, no matter what it is. I can't let you worry yourself to death. The military would have my head if I couldn't keep their very own Capt. America alive.” As he talked, Gabriel had turned him so that they were facing one another. Gabriel's hands were large and grounding, gripping Jack's biceps like he was stopping him from floating away.

“C'mon man, I told you, I'm not like Steve, and besides, I hated him in the late 2010 issues. If anything I'm more like—”

“God you're such a nerd,” Gabriel grinned, shaking his head. He patted Jack's arm before letting go. “I know you're too much of a daredevil for poor golden boy steve but someone has to keep your Evel Knievel ass from running straight into death’s arms.”

Jack did chuckle at that, which Gabriel took as victory enough to let go of Jack's arms and start walking. “I wouldn't be a very good daredevil if I didn't dance with death on a daily, Gabe.”

“No, you won't make a good daredevil until you're actually blind.” Jack barked a laugh out at that.

“Who's the nerd now, Reyes, goddamn.”

“Yeah well, that doesn't stop what I said earlier. Take a damn chill pill. We have our orders; no strenuous training for two weeks. We deserve a good rest.”

The “commander voice” Gabriel was using didn't escape Jack. “Yessir—” Jack started, but was cut off by Gabriel's hand coming up.

“Please don't start that shit with me, I know you don't mean it.” Gabriel then softened, his shoulders relaxing. “Anyway. I'm going to shower and eat, and…” He shifted his weight, straightening himself out. “I wanted to talk to you later. Could you swing by my bunk around 1900?”

Jack blinked. He didn't want to look taken aback, tried to push his beating heart down in his chest. A gross mixture of trepidation and interest danced in his stomach. “Yeah, sure. Is everything okay?” Jack had to physically stop himself from rapidly firing off every question hanging on his tongue. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, head shaking quickly to try and dispel any fear he saw in Jack's face.

“Yeah, everything is fine, but... Look, this isn't the place to talk about it, okay? I don't need that attention. So 1900. My bunk. And don't be late.”

“Sure, I can do that. You know me, always on time.” Jack did his best to keep the mood light, but the words seemed to bring a strange light to Gabriel's eyes.

“We'll see about that, Sunshine,” he said, before turning and trotting off to the showers, leaving Jack to question just what exactly he meant by that.

 

\-----

 

The next few hours were agonizing for Jack. He fidgeted through dinner, twitched his way through his shower, paced his room when his leg wouldn't stop bouncing. His emotions were a rollercoaster, swerving up and down only to loop back around, filling him with a restless energy. Gabriel had said he wanted to talk. Was it about their relationship as friends, or perhaps more? His mind settles on the more likely conversation of what they would do after the SEP. Their friendship could very well be ending soon, regardless of how either of them felt. Whatever it was, Jack steeled himself as best he could for the worst possible outcome. He knew he shouldn't be so wound, but it was hard to shake his feeling of unease as he padded up to Gabriel's bunk door at 1900 sharp. He took a steadying breath, brought his hand up to confidently knock despite his shaking limbs.

He never made it. In that exact moment, Gabriel let his door slide open. Jack started as he looked back at his friend, his arm still awkwardly hanging, ready to knock. Gabriel didn't even contain the cocky grin that broke his face, teeth flashing in the light.

“Damn. Right on time. You're uncanny sometimes, Jack.”

It took Jack more than a moment to collect himself. “And yet you guessed I'd be here waiting to knock?” His laugh wheezed out of him, anxiety constricting his airways.

“Nah, I heard your heavy footfalls from a mile away. You really need to lighten your gait, you'll never sneak up on anyone like that.”

Gabriel waved him in, and Jack obediently followed, the door sliding shut behind him. The room was dark, but Gabriel had gathered more than a few colorful trinkets here and there. A lot of it, Jack noticed, was repurposed from what they had here. Nobody had been allowed to bring much from home — bags were heavily searched for recording devices and personal belongings — so the fact that Gabriel had been able to still try and make his room so distinctly _him_ was a feat in and of itself.

“Speaking of lights, where'd you get the string of Christmas ones?” Jack inquired, pointing up to the small bit of wiring and white LED bulbs. Gabriel looked up at them and grinned, reaching over his bed to flick one of the lights with his finger.

“If I told you Jackie, I'd have to kill you,” he said, laughing at the stricken image of Jack's face. “I found it in the trash. Guess someone wanted to be festive, but someone else wanted to suck the fun out of everything here.”

“It’s a nice touch,” Jack added, before his own crooked grin spread across his face. “Leave it to you to steal right under the nose of the CO.”

“First off, I didn't steal it if it was already in the trash. Second, if you weren't so flat-footed, you would be just as sneaky.” Gabriel's voice edged into a more serious tone again. “Especially in training. You're fast, but loud. Surprise is your best element when you're that quick on your feet and can parkour like a mountain goat, but you love to announce your presence.”

“Yeah well, I don't know a single risk-taker who got where they are because they were quiet about it,” Jack scoffed back, taking the criticism to heart. He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall closest to him. “You could have told me all this when we were out training, Gabe. Why all the super serious senior officer chatter now?” Gabriel looked a bit taken aback at Jack’s facetious comment, and Jack couldn't help but squirm under Gabriel's narrowed glare.

“I just don't want you to forget, okay? I'm looking back and thinking of all the things I should have said to you, but didn't. There's all this shit that I was trained that I never really passed to you, even though you're my partner in all this.”

Jack uncrossed his arms.

“That's what you wanted to talk about? Just...all the things you still want to teach and tell me before the program is out?” Jack huffed out a relieved laugh, his chest deflating. It was only when Gabriel held his searching stare that the laugh trailed off, forgotten. Gently, Gabriel patted the bed, taking a seat himself. Jack picked up on the hint and sat down next to him.

He immediately regretted doing so. Gabriel's bed felt too intimate, too close. It smelled strongly of Gabe even under the constantly-replaced linens of the program, and his stomach flipped at how _familiar_ it was. Like he hadn't really allowed himself to indulge in the fresh, salty, airy scent that was uniquely Gabriel Reyes. Jack turned to face him, hands clasped between his knees. He studied Gabriel's face, willing himself to trust the honesty he found there.

“Look. Jack. I came into this with quite a bit of veneration under my belt already. I worked for it, sure, but I also made a lot of stupid mistakes. Luckily, those stupid mistakes didn't end up getting me killed. I can't say the same for others I worked with. And some of those mistakes were small but the difference between life and death. Do we cut the red or blue wire? Is the jump a foot too far or just close enough? The devil is in the details and all, that sort of shit.”

Jack fidgeted, frowned.

“Gabe, you don't have to worry, I know what I'm doing out there. I'm ready.”

“Are you?” Gabriel's face was so severe Jack had to lean back. “None of these crackpots are going to make it very far thinking they are invincible. We _aren't_ invincible, Jack. We still bleed, and we can still lose our guts out there on the battlefield. And while I can't worry about what's waiting for me because I can't _change_ what's waiting for me, I can change how prepared we are to deal with whatever it is, while I still have time to.”

There was a fear in Gabriel's eyes that made the protective beast in Jack's stomach rise. He felt an overwhelming urge to chase all of that unease away, to defeat the demons that plagued Gabriel's mind. On instinct, Jack reached out and took Gabriel's arm in his hand; a grounding touch, just like Gabriel had provided him earlier.

“Gabe. We have two weeks. If you want, we can make the most of it. We can go over every trick of your trade, every hypothetical scenario. Whatever you need to assure you that I'll that I'll leave here and not get my ass handed back to me.”

Those dark eyes softened a bit as Gabriel huffed out a laugh, head shaking. “As long as I've known you, all you've _done_ is get your ass handed back to you. It’ll be a miracle that you don't die without me watching your back.”

“Hey, I didn't die before coming here and meeting you, now did I?”

“You've broken more bones than all of the SEP combined, some more than once.”

“Okay, just because I broke my nose _twice_ because of biking accidents-”

“See, and that's my point,” Gabriel said, head still shaking, mouth still smiling. “You're reckless. You're clunky. You leap before you think. I've seen you. I _know_ you. And if there's a chance that we'll be separated after all this… Look, I’ll just feel better if you know how _I_ think and move and see, so I can at least still be in here—” he tapped lightly on Jack's skull “—when you need me to be.”

“Aww Gabe, if I didn’t know any better, I'd say you’re gonna miss me and my shitty attitude.” Jack's attempt at a light-hearted comment only served to bolster Gabriel's shyness, something Jack hadn't seen much of since that night. Now, even in the privacy of his own room, Gabriel can't help but look down on his lap, beard twitching. His hand smoothed the hair on his chin as he chose his next words carefully.

“I already miss you, Jackie. You've been weird as hell this last month and I figured the injections were just doing a number on you. But fuck, I couldn't help but think it was me. Like I had done somethin’ wrong. And I started wracking my brain like, well, if you’re trying to move away, I'd have to find a way to make you— not _stay_ , but. I wanted to make sure my impression was a lasting one, a good one.”

Jack gaped, pulling his hand off Gabriel's arm. He breathed out a curse, suddenly upset with himself.

“No, Gabe, it was never you, I was just worried— I was trying to give you space, let you make decisions on your own, tried not to smother you—”

Gabriel's brows furrowed. “Smother me?”

Jack fidgeted, his leg bouncing as his hand shot up to his neck. “Like, you know, overbearing. High maintenance. Demanding. I mean ever since— you know—”

“ _Ah_.”

The exclamation stopped Jack dead in his tracks. Gabriel's laughter sounded sharp, despite its sincerity.

“Shit, Sunshine. You thought I stood you up. _Was_ standing you up. Because of that “next time” thing? Is that why you've been so weird?”

Jack flushed. “Well, I mean, partially. I never thought you were standing me up, just that you had decided it was a one time thing, never brought it back up—”

“Jack, don't lie to me, that's literally the definition of what standing someone up is.”

“Well?! So?!” His words came out in an incredulous tumble as he waved a hand in front of himself. “I thought it was my fault. I never blamed you, you are your own person after all, and I tried to deal with it on my own. I blamed myself and the program and I left you out of the equation. It was just easier to assume that you, like so many others, decided they didn't want that in their lives and I refuse to be _that friendzoned guy_ because that's unfair and I value our friendship too much—”

“Jack.”

“—so I basically let myself drift for your sake. I didn't want to hurt you and demand something you weren't ready for, or maybe you were scared, or maybe you're unsure of the commitment or—”

“ _Jack_.”

“—and I can live with that! I can live with you being my best friend, I would love it, so I just kept things as downlow as possible because I've lost friends over this—”

The kiss came in what felt like slow motion, a swift caress to the side of Jack's mouth that left him speechless. When the second one lined up more accurately, he felt his eyes slide closed, his mind having a hard time focusing on the sharp taste of Gabriel's lips against the white noise filling his shocked brain.

Gabriel pulled away after the kiss, holding the other man's chin steady as his sharp gaze met Jack's confused stare.

“ _Pinche idiota,_ this is what I was trying to tell you, trying to get at.” Gabriel waited a beat for Jack to respond, but his brain still hadn't caught up on the current events. So Gabriel huffed out a small sigh, continuing. “You’ve been acting so strange lately, and I had no way of asking because you kept running away. There’s a lot I still need to tell you, Jack, and now I only have two weeks to say it. I always knew the clock was ticking, but now that I actually have a timer…”

Gabriel trailed off, eyes searching Jack’s face. Jack, for his part, was still fully processing what Gabe was trying to tell him. It wasn’t until he felt the stroke of the thumb on his chin that his spell broke. Jack blinked, his mouth parted. Gabriel just smirked, head cocked and eyebrow up.

“Oh,” Jack lamely supplied. He hated how his cheeks burned.

“Yeah,” Gabriel chuckled out. _“Oh.”_

The kiss was fast and needy and made Jack's head spin on his shoulders. Where the last kiss had shut him down, this one left him firing on all cylinders. He breathed deep, reciprocating in full as his hands shot up to Gabriel's face, pulling him in and holding him there. The scent of him was strong now, crashing over Jack in waves, and it was all he could do to try and stifle the groan rumbling in his throat. Gabriel still felt it despite Jack's best efforts and reacted by dragging his hand behind Jack's head, pulling him in against the push, both of them fighting for dominance. It was a kiss that left Jack breathless, fighting an undertow he never knew was there, waiting to drag him down. A part of himself wanted to beat the irresistible current just to prove he could; another part wanted nothing more than to let go and drown under the surface. Jack always knew Gabriel had the power to destroy him but for the first time, he realized he wouldn't mind.

Gabriel could kill Jack here and he'd willingly fall into this angel’s arms.

They dueled with their mouths for a time, each movement more heated and frantic than the last. Though it was a reluctant move, Jack finally pulled back for breath, leaving Gabriel to kiss the corners of his lips while their foreheads rested together.

“So,” Jack breathed out between their lips meeting, “you had something you wanted to tell me?” The amusement coloring his words wasn’t lost on Gabriel, who chuckled into his skin. Jack grinned, trying to catch Gabriel's eye.

“Don't be a sap, farm boy.” His lips met Jack's, searching for the contact, but Jack didn't reciprocate. Gabriel pulled back only to be met with Jack’s cocked eyebrow. His huffed sigh was a small victory to Jack's ears.

“C’mon, Gabe. Out with it.”

“Goddamnit Jackie. There’s a process. You can't rush it.” Gabriel leaned in for another kiss but met only fingers instead.

“Says the guy who suddenly wants nothing more than to smash his lips to mine.” Jack's eyes sparkled mischievously, but the look was all but wiped from his face when Gabriel took his fingers and slicked his tongue and mouth around them. The distraction worked; anything else Jack was hoping to retort with got caught in his throat. Heat spread across Jack's body, filling him up as it pooled in his stomach. Jack sighed out a curse, his cock twitching at the attention his hand was receiving.

“Shit, Gabe.” Jack's voice wavered. He swallowed, trying to ground himself as he watched Gabriel suck three of his fingers in before slowly sliding his mouth off. It was Gabriel's turn to look triumphant, his eyes dark as he smirked up at Jack.

“Words are powerful, Jack. And you might not be able to handle what I have to say.”

“And what if I'm willing to listen?” Jack let slip out. His eyes were half-lidded watching Gabriel as he continued to kiss and caress Jack's fingers. “What if I just want to always listen to what you have to say?”

“Even if it was along the lines of ' _Jack I want you to know you're the worst person I have ever met, and I hope someone puts you in the ground’?_ ” Jack breathed out a laugh, swallowing as he tried to deny that Gabriel's husky tone made even that sentence sound like a tantalizing prospect.

“Well, if it's _you_ putting me in the ground, that wouldn't be so bad,” Jack purred back. “Might even enjoy it.”

“You be careful what _you_ say, _pendejo_. Ask and you might receive.”

“Well, I did ask if you had something you wanted to say. You've yet to deliver.” Jack could feel his cocksure attitude returning with full force. He wasn't sure if it was the lack of blood to his brain as it all rushed south that gave him a silly confidence, or if it was just how willingly Gabriel was giving Jack his affections. Even now, as he searched for an answer, Gabriel held Jack’s fingers to his lips, caressing them gently. With each passing  moment, Gabriel grew more quiet, working more on Jack's skin than voicing his thoughts. As nice as that was, Jack couldn't stand for any more procrastination. Gabriel's lack of communication is what had gotten them to this point in the first place; the time to talk was now or never. He curled his fingers in one by one, gently wrapping them around Gabriel's hand and pulling them both to his lap.

“Gabriel, hey,” he said softly. Without something to occupy him, Gabriel looked vulnerable; exposed. Jack gave him a careful glance over. “It's just me. It's just us. Nothing special, right?”

Gabriel's huff was self-defeating.

“You know I said that hoping I could believe it? Turns out I can't. We don't need a special label, but that doesn't mean you don't mean _something_ to me, Jack. I can't think that you don't mean _something_ or that it wouldn’t mean _something_ if we were together.” He worked his brows together, thoughts far away. “Just please, trust me. I have a lot that I've been thinking about saying this past month but I don't know how to say any of it. Just know that it’ll be said when it’s ready to be said, okay?”

Jack watched Gabriel in careful awe. The other man hadn't always been the most expressive person; sure when he was mad or happy he'd let you know, but deep, personal feelings? Jack never saw that side of Gabriel Reyes. His shyness was almost endearing. Gently, Jack squeezed his hand, calling attention back to him.

“Well,” he started, picking his words carefully. “I've never been one to think too hard on stuff like that, but I'll do what I can to help you figure it out.” Jack tried for hopeful. He knew what he wanted. Now that Gabriel was here, he was going to do his damnedest to keep it that way.

Gabriel's half smile was a step in the right direction. “And how do you plan on doing that?”

Jack simply shrugged, because for him, the answer was obvious. “By doing you. Or you doing me. Or both at the same time. Or if you'd prefer, I can give myself head and you watch again, or I can give you the blow job of the century, or—”

Gabriel cut him off with another breathless kiss, teeth biting into his lower lip. Jack gasped as Gabriel attacked his mouth, licking and sucking the sounds out of him.

“All of it,” he said between the kisses he smothered Jack's voice with. “None of it. _Fuck_ Jackie, you can't give me so many options, I won't be able to choose.”

“Well,” Jack purred out, grinning into the results of his success. “You said you had a lot on your mind. Why don't you start with that?” His smile spread, utterly wicked. “You never know what I could surprise you with again.”

“Well there's a thought,” Gabriel said, his smile easy where he pressed it into Jack's neck. Jack sucked in a breath and gripped Gabriel's arms, giving no resistance when he was pushed gently backwards onto the bed. “And I won't lie, your little show has been an exciting replay that beats everything else this place offers.” Gabriel hovered above Jack, looking down at him, eyes roaming. Jack made no motion to hide himself from Gabriel's interest, but he couldn't help the squirm when their eyes met again. There was something deeply profound in the way that Gabriel watched him like this; as if he was worthy of such an inspired gaze. Jack had never had a partner watch him in such a way. In truth, nobody had shown that much interest. Gabriel, however, was showing nothing but, the hungry look in his eyes intoxicating. Jack shifted, those eyes making his dick twitch expectantly, as if it wanted nothing more than for Gabriel Reyes to watch it too.

“You’ve been keeping me busy, Sunshine. Thinking of your mouth on your own dick, your stupid grin looking so good after you’ve sucked yourself off. Got me wonderin’ what else you can do with that body of yours.” Gabriel rubbed his hand on Jack’s thigh, taking a moment to bite his lip. “If you wanted to try, of course.”

Gabriel’s shyness was returning, and Jack tried to dispel it as fast as it showed up. “I’m pretty much open to anything, as long as it means you get to keep looking at me like that.” Gabriel’s flush wasn’t unnoticed, and neither was the way he moved to smooth the heat from his face. Jack hurriedly continued. “Look, I’m not really that kinky of a bastard, I just _trust you_ . I know you won’t hurt me or make me do something I don’t want to do.” He smiled crookedly, cocking his head as his hand met the one resting on his leg. “You have me where you want me. What’s the worst I can do? Say _no?”_

Gabriel scoffed, the twitch of a smile returning as he shifted on the bed. He brought Jack’s other leg around him so he was resting between them, slowly leaning down, chest to stomach. Jack met him halfway, far hungrier for another kiss than he was for Gabriel’s eventual answer. Jack could be patient; he had waited a month for some kind of response from the man above him. He could live to wait a little more.

They kissed languidly, relaxed and exploring. Jack’s hand gripped tight to Gabriel’s arm, snaking around his neck, pulling him in. The smooth taste of his tongue contrasted the sharp feel of his beard, making Jack turn and twist on his lips, finding and memorizing all the best positions. Gabriel chuckled softly as Jack moved into him, grinning wide as he wound his fingers around Jack’s waist. Jack made a soft sound punctuated with a sharp gasp as cold fingers roamed under Jack’s shirt, hitting the hot flesh just underneath. He jerked away from the chilly touch, growling and grumbling into Gabriel’s neck.

“Goddamnit Reyes, keep that up and you’ll be getting nothing but a denial from me,” Jack all but snarled out, but Gabriel only laughed, hands returning to warm up on Jack's heated skin. Jack went to push him away again, but the movement was half-hearted; the feeling of Gabriel's hands on his waist far outweighed the sensation of cool fingers. As they roamed, they warmed, and Jack found himself arching more and more into that touch until it drove him wild.

“Would you still give me a denial if I told you I wanted to see you fuck yourself?” the request was whispered in Jack's neck, a small thing that ghosted over his skin while Gabriel liberally brought his hips down to meet Jack's. Jack groaned, fingers gripping tight to Gabriel's shoulders, laughing softly as he processed the request.

“Again? I mean, I wanted to give you a good show and I've had plenty of practice lately sucking my own dick off, but—”

Gabriel's hands stuttered, his facing turning into the bed for a moment. “No I mean— _fuck_ , Jackie. _Your dick in your own ass,_ that kind of fucking.” His confidence grew with each word, hips grinding along the lines leading down to Jack's crotch, seeking that contact. “Figured if you suck yourself you've probably also fucked yourself, and your body would look so flushed and pretty, pegging yourself silly.”

Jack's words caught in his throat, a pathetic whimper leaving him. He actually _hadn't_ ever tried that, hadn't ever thought to pleasure himself on his own dick, and certainly not with someone there and watching. His cock twitched painfully, a movement he was certain didn't go unnoticed by the warm body above him.

He was right. Gabriel chuckled, his hands pushing Jack's shirt slowly up to his shoulders and head. “Should I take that as a 'yes’ from you or…?”

“Yes,” Jack managed to gasp out finally. He steadied his words as Gabriel lifted his shirt over and off, letting it rest on the floor next to the bed. “Yeah, I'm down to try that, sure.” He grinned, lopsided. “Never thought you'd be so into watching me fuck myself, though.”

“Yeah well, never thought you’d look so good doing it,” Gabriel replied coolly, pulling back a bit to admire the lines of Jack’s torso with eyes and hands. “And I’ve had a long time to think about a lot of things.” His hands trailed down and Jack sucked his stomach in, his skin prickling at the contact. Gabriel’s hands roamed lower, playing with the hem of Jack's sweats. “Need you to be rid of these, first. Gotta make sure you're not too hard yet.”

Jack frowned, his own hands absently teasing Gabriel's shirt off his shoulders. “That makes a difference?”

“According to my research, it does, yeah.”

Jack laughed, hips bucking up into Gabriel's hands.

“Holy shit, you wanted this so bad, you researched. Should I even ask how?”

Gabriel's lips turned down at the edges and for a while, he found the hem of Jack's pants far more interesting than Jack himself.

“There are some people into weird shit here. I asked around. I got some funny looks but they never dug deeper than that.”

“That's because your glare could freeze the hair off Satan's ass, Gabe.” Finally, Jack was able to wiggle Gabriel out his shirt. As it fell to the side, Jack kept his eyes busy, roaming every bit of Gabriel's flesh, noting scars and hairs and blemishes not even the SEP was strong enough to erase. Above him, Gabriel scoffed out a laugh.

“Yeah well, I got plenty of pointers. I'd hate to accidentally cause you to break that magnum dong of yours. That and if I don't hurry and help get this thing in your ass, I might just try and swallow it.” The hands playing at the hem of Jack’s sweats tightened their grip, the pants pulling down and exposing Jack’s hot skin. He was flushed all over, a sigh leaving him as his dick was freed from his underwear. What he didn't expect was the mouth suddenly latching onto his thigh, tantalizingly close to his crotch. Jack's breathing hitched and he squirmed as Gabriel peppered kisses all over his inner thigh, his balls drawing up at any sense of contact.

“Hey, don't make any promises you won't be keeping, down there—” his words were swallowed whole as Gabriel teased the side of his shaft with his mouth. He sucked and pulled, causing Jack to throw his head back, his hands involuntarily tangling in Gabriel’s short curls, pushing him closer to his dick. Gabriel just laughed, his hand squeezing and massaging against Jack's leg, all the while letting his face brush against his dick, breath ghosting over the sensitive skin. Jack's cock twitched against his cheek and it was all Jack could do to stifle the noises fighting their way out.

“Fucking hell Gabe, if you need me only halfway there, this isn't the way to go about it,” he whined out. Eyes closed, Jack was all too hyper aware of all that was going on between his legs: every smooth caress of Gabriel's lips, followed with the electric tickle of his beard. His toes curled, trying his best not to squirm away from the contact, his skin on fire as his face prickled with sweat.

The feeling of heat halted abruptly as Gabriel's pulled away with a light laugh. A shift of the mattress and the sound of rummaging prompted Jack to pull himself back up. He looked to see Gabe leaned over the bed, pulling at the mattress. Jack gave himself a few moments to appreciate the lines of Gabriel's sides, the muscles gliding over his ribs and disappearing into his own sweats. Which, Jack couldn't help but notice, had a clear outlined bulge despite the loose fabric. Jack felt the blood return to his face, wetting his lips as Gabriel resurfaced with a triumphant smile and a small tube in hand. Jack eyed it, eyebrow cocking along with his laugh.

“You find _that_ in the trash too, Reyes?”

Gabriel's smile widened, teeth flashing.

“Nah, this I knicked from the med ward. They've got these lubricants lying around everywhere. Considering it’s not a scalpel or needle, I'm certain they won't miss it.” He screwed the top off, grimacing as he did so. “I could do with something with a better smell though. Or no smell. Everything’s ten times stronger anymore.” Gabriel applied some to his fingers, rubbing them together. Jack swallowed thickly as Gabriel grabbed his legs, spreading them apart before shoving his face back in between them again. Jack sucked in a steadying breath, the head of his cock leaking out over his foreskin.

“Smell pretty good down there for ya, at least?” Jack teased, his voice cracking with a groan as Gabriel shoved his face down into the base of his crotch, breathing deep before planting tiny kisses on the flushed and sensitive skin.

“Smells beautiful, Jack. Never thought a dick could smell so nice on its own. Just—” Gabriel cut himself off with a deep breath, sucking his lips into the bottom of Jack's shaft. The feeling went straight up Jack's spine, a withered sound escaping him. God, it felt so good, Jack let himself be consumed in the sensation. Watching Gabriel Reyes play and tease with his dick… it was too much. His eyes slid shut, losing himself to his lust-fueled bliss.

Suddenly, a slick, cool wetness covered his dick while simultaneously lining at his rim. The jolt was electric and Jack's eyes snapped open with an exclamation, his stomach sucking in against the feeling, hips bucking. Heart in his throat at the surprise feeling, he looked down only to see Gabriel's wicked, triumphant grin. His face was beautifully flushed, eyes dark and deep and sparkling. Jack's face and chest heated when he saw Gabriel's hand wrapped around Jack's cock, lubed and teasing at the head. His chilly, wet fingers played with the foreskin, rolling it back in earnest. While Jack watched, fascinated, he felt rather than saw where Gabriel's other hand was; an experimental touch ran along his rim, exploring and feeling Jack out.

“Fuck, Jackie, just look at you, it's like watching the sun shine.” His expression softened a bit at the look on Jack's face, watching him carefully. “If it doesn't feel good, just let me know, I'll stop and—”

Jack responded by letting out a needy sound, something between a growl and a whine, surging his face towards Gabriel's. He felt so hot against the cool of Gabriel's fingers, could feel his cheeks burning as their lips met. He grabbed at Gabriel's face possessively, bringing him as close as possible, cataloging every sound, every movement. His hips pressed down, fighting to get the message across, encouraging those slick fingers to probe further inside.

Gabriel responded hungrily, his first lubed finger slipping inside, focusing on spreading Jack as best he could while his lips worked and gasped and fought for air. Jack whined against the sensation, trying to pull their bodies closer together as he felt Gabriel's warmed finger be greeted with another, cooler finger, slicking Jack up in preparation for what was to come. Despite the temperature, the lube was good at its job; it wasn't long before Jack was asking for more, friction lessened with each thrust of Gabriel's fingers.

“You ready for this, Jackie?” Gabriel asked him, breath hushed and hot, making Jack shiver despite the heat filling him. Gabriel pulled away, sitting back, watching Jack with clear eyes and a cracked smile. “You ready to get fucked on your own dick?”

Jack huffed out a laugh, his body shifting. His dick was certainly not sitting at half mast, but it wasn't something he really cared about at the moment. Instead he just nodded, eyes looking up to meet Gabriel's while his hand reached down to guide Gabriel's where it needed to go. It wasn't a painful sensation; it was akin to the feeling of adjusting himself in his pants because of an accidental boner. He readjusted, taking his time to line up with his own ass. The lube Gabriel had grabbed certainly helped, as did every small encouraging word and each warm caress Gabriel provided. Before long, Jack's balls were out of the way and his own head was teasing his hole.

Jack couldn't stop the relieved gasp as his head slid inside himself, an easy affair with the lubrication killing any friction. What Jack didn't anticipate was the suck in of air from Gabriel. Jack chanced a glance up at him; he was sitting back, staring at Jack's ass as if it was the first he'd ever seen. He was so engrossed that he didn't even notice Jack's gaze: mouth parted, eyes shining, Gabriel adjusted himself in his pants, his other hand reaching down to help press Jack further inside. Jack cursed softly at the sensation, and when Gabriel's eyes met his, he couldn't stop the warm feeling bubbling into his chest at the sight.

“You okay?” Gabriel asked, his husky tone colored with genuine concern. It only caused the warmth to spread, an ache settling over his heart as he smiled back. “Nothing hurts?”

“Nah, I'm good, I'm good—” he said, squirming a bit under the gaze. Feeling his dick shift inside his own ass sent a surprising crawl up his spine. “Just different. Not necessarily in a bad way.” It was different from being inside someone else's ass, but exactly how, he couldn't put a finger on. It was the same sort of heat but - like when he sucked himself off - he was aware of every movement and was in control of everything that happened.

That was, until Gabriel set Jack's hand aside and took control of his dick for him. Jack gasped and whined as Gabriel started to press Jack's own dick in further, setting the pace and flow, as if Jack's cock was just a fleshy sort of dildo— one that just happened to be attached to Jack's body and was sending his brain every message of what was happening in bright bold letters.

“Fuck,” Jack choked out, his body curling inward as he was bombarded with stimulation from both his ass and his dick. Scratch this being like sucking himself off, this was now a whole other experience. Gabriel leaned in close, his hand pressed against Jack's shaft, pressing him in before releasing, letting it slide out a ways before working it back in. Jack's hips bucked and thrust and he threw his head back, an arm going over his eyes. “Holy fuck, Gabe.” He hated how his face flushed but couldn't help but love the kisses and licks Gabriel trailed up his stomach.

“Shit, you're really into this aren't you?” There was a sense of awe hanging over every syllable, as Gabriel slowly fucked Jack with the blonde's own penis. Jack peeked down at him; Gabriel's face was open, eyes drinking in the sight of Jack so undone. It was so hungry, so genuine; Jack covered his face again, trying to hide a sob bubbling out of him as he nodded in response, words failing him. He felt more kisses, felt fingers teasing into his hole after his dick. He cried out at the unexpected pressure, unsure if he wanted it or not. His own dick was filling him up, but the fingers teased in too, prodding him, stretching him further.

“Oh god, Gabe, fuck—” he choked back more curses as another wash of cold met his entrance: Gabriel has relubed the fingers of his other hand and those fingers also fought their way in. The shock of the cold lit him up, the two temperature differentials competing for a moment before evening out in his asshole. Gabriel groaned wantonly, lips sucking at the lines of Jack's hips as he pressed another finger inside. Jack teetered on the edge, overwhelmed by every song Gabriel was conducting between his legs.

“Jack,” Gabriel said suddenly, his voice wavering. Through the haze, Jack felt the fingers leave his ass, though one hand kept his dick firmly in place. Feeling sticky with sweat he chanced a breath, chanced a moment to look down at Gabriel Reyes resting between his thighs. The other man was tugging his own sweats off, body quivering with barely contained energy. Their eyes met and Jack’s mouth parted in a small gasp. He had never seen such intensity there; the fire in Gabriel's stare lit him like kindling. He chanced a glance down; Gabriel's dick was wet and fat with blood; the sight of it sent a hot thrill through him.

“Jack, I really want to fuck you right now,” he said, his voice wavering, fighting to maintain evenness. “I really want to. I want to see you wreck your ass at the same time I do.” Jack could feel his ass and dick aching, but the way Gabe had spread him, he needed something to fill the void. He licked his lips, chest heaving.

“Fuck it,” he said, voice wrecked. “Fucking hell Gabe, just fill me up, I can take it.” He wanted to be sure of that, but he wasn't. He only knew the idea of Gabriel's dick filling and stretching him along with his own was nearly enough to send him over the edge.

“You sure Jack? I don't want to—”

“Just fuck me already, Reyes!” He growled out, gripping the man's shoulder hard enough to bruise. He surged forward, teeth catching on Gabriel's lips, causing the other man to gasp out. Jack couldn't wait anymore; he needed Gabriel and he needed him _now._ Luckily, Gabriel finally dropped his shyness, his worry, surging hips forward, pressing against Jack's entrance fervently. Jack gasped out at the intended intrusion, hips bucking, searching for a better alignment. Gabriel's free hand grabbed at Jack's shoulder, holding him steady as he lined himself up, carefully pressing against Jack's dick, giving himself the needed space. Jack felt his head resting there, the anticipation too much. He pressed against Gabriel, throwing hushed commands to him, too fast to say coherently, just a mantra of _what are you waiting for Reyes I can't take this please I need you, for the love of everything get your dick in me already—_

Gabriel's hips snapped and Jack’s voice swallowed and choked on itself. Gabriel's dick slid inside with a single fluid motion, filling Jack beyond what he thought was possible. His body shook as Gabriel fought to hold himself up, his own body trying to process the overwhelming sensation of _tight_ and _full._ Jack could feel the concentration, was drowning in the heat rolling off Gabriel in waves.

Gabriel's one hand kept Jack's dick in place as he experimentally pulled out a fraction. Jack could feel Gabriel's dick throb against his, an all-encompassing pulse against himself that caused tears to prick at the sides of his eyes. He was suddenly incredibly grateful for the lube used, but even then, it was a burning pain Jack had to get himself used to. Gabriel rocked himself back in and Jack cried against Gabriel's soft curse.

“Jack, fuck, seriously,” he choked out. “Are you okay, you're— for the love of god loosen your grip.” Gabriel buried his face into Jack's neck, his hips stuttering. Jack blinked, the wetness collecting as he took a breath and uncurled his fists. He'd been gripping so strongly to Gabe's shoulders, fingers digging in and nearly breaking his skin. His face burned, apologies and shame tumbling out of him.

“Sorry, sorry, shit, ah” Jack sniffed, trying to breathe as he flexed his fingers. The two dicks currently filling him took over everything else in his mind. “I'm fine I'm just. Fuck Gabe, _holy fuck.”_

 _“_ Yeah, I know, I know,” he said voice wavering. Jack could feel his body fighting for control. Another stutter and shift of his hips sent them both gasping for air. “I can pull out if you want, take you out if it's too much.”

“No!” Jack's urgency caused Gabriel to give him a searching look. Jack bit his lip hard enough to bleed. He focused on the coppery taste as he closed his eyes, stuttering his hips up against Gabriel's. The other man sobbed, grip tightening as he buried his face again.

“No, I want this. I want you. I _need_ you to come inside me, Gabriel Reyes.” Jack growled the words out, wanton and possessive and _fuck_ , he needed Gabriel to understand. He needed this man to get that through his head; this is the only thing he wanted right now. Gabriel quivered and shook over him; Jack peppered kisses along any inch of skin he could reach. “I trust you. I know you aren't going to hurt me, Gabe.”

It was the coaxing Gabriel needed to continue. He took a breath, shoulders shaking, as he slowly found his rhythm. Jack coughed and choked on his cries as his body gripped tight to Gabriel's, whispers on his lips only for the other man's ears to hear. He knew (or perhaps hoped) that what he was spewing was nonsense, but whatever it was that he said through the haze of sensation, it was enough for Gabriel. He kept going, confidence and speed picking up with each gasped thrust.

Jack, for his part, was lost to the haze. He could never remember being filled and fucked so fully. He had never experienced so many feelings at once, his body overwhelmed and overstimulated. As Gabriel rocked in and out, he slid simultaneously against his cock and his ass, all the while pressing past both and going even deeper. Jack tried to think, tried to keep his mind clear, but it was too much. Before he could fully process what was happening, he was coming in his own asshole, gasping like a fish out of water as his body seized from the power of his release.

“That's right Jackie, come on, keep coming for me,” Gabriel's words were whispered, spoken on borrowed breaths. His own body was strung out to its limit, and the feeling of Jack's cock pulsing against his own meant he wasn't far behind, coming in Jack as well, the feeling sending a fresh wave of ecstasy crying out of Jack. He shivered and swallowed his words and breath, clinging to Gabriel's body like a lifeline even as the other man carefully pulled out. Jack's body jolted against the sudden loss, relief spreading, just another overwhelming emotion mingling with all the others. He felt his own softening cock slide back out; could tell his asshole was well and truly wrecked. A steadying grip brought him back; he blinked open his eyes, momentarily confused by the blurry image. Gabriel's face was similarly concerned.

“Woah, Jack, are you okay? Talk to me, buddy.” He felt a broad thumb on his cheek, wiping away the lines of moisture that had gathered there. Jack didn't remember crying. Now that he was aware of it, another wracked sob left him, dissolving into a laughing fit. All the while, the tears fell. He tried to stop them; he couldn't. Gabriel, for all his demeanor, was thrown.

“I’m... I'm really unsure if this is a good sign or not, Jackie.” Jack rolled over, his tear-filled giggling hardly subsiding as he grabbed his side and curled in. He felt Gabriel shift next to him, felt his warm hand on his back, knew this had to be awkward for him but that thought alone only made the laughter worse. Above him Gabriel made soothing motions and sounds and slowly, Jack gulped down air, steadying his breathing, his body falling back down from its high. Reality came back into focus with each passing second, and more and more he was able to tune back into his surroundings. Gabriel's darkened bunk. The smell of him on the cool sheets. The white string of Christmas lights hanging from above, casting the only light. The soft murmur of the other man's voice.

“Alright, okay, it’s okay. Come on back to me Sunshine, come on back down and get the hell outta the stratosphere.” Jack noted that Gabriel's words were more amused than worried; he glanced over his shoulder, catching Gabriel's eye. Jack couldn't help but note the subtle smile, the lights like stars hanging from behind. His amber skin shone, even in the dark.

He was absolutely beautiful.

“You fucked me senseless, you asshole,” Jack croaked out, grinning, voice still feeling raw. Gabriel looked away, his own face cracking, his hand pushing hard on Jack's sore shoulder. Gabriel's own darkening bruises didn't escape his eye either. Internally, Jack was _very_ glad they didn't have to train in the morning.

“More like you fucked yourself senseless; I merely helped.” Gabriel shot back, but still, his words held no animosity. He offered out a hand; Jack took and was pulled up into a sitting position. The air prickled his wet, sticky skin and instinctively he reached for his shirt on the floor. He was stopped again by Gabriel’s hand. It hovered on his chest, turning and guiding Jack back, pulling him in until they were forehead to forehead. Jack took a deep breath; the smell of Gabriel was just as comforting and intoxicating as ever.

“So. That good, huh?”

Jack huffed, his smile cracking. He turned his head, not breaking contact but also refusing to meet Gabriel’s eyes. His lip still felt swollen and he chewed at it, occupying himself.

“What, you need that much of an ego boost? Gotta hear me say it?”

Gabriel merely shrugged, his hand rubbing up and down Jack's right arm, keeping them together.

“Nah, but I do like knowing I didn't just hurt you. I figured the _laughter_ was a good sign, but I'm just checking in here. That was an extreme reaction.”

“What, don't get a lot of manic laughter from your partner after sex?”

“Are you telling me this is a regular occurrence so that I'll be prepared for it next time?”

Jack laughed again. Shook his head again.

“Another, huh? Two’s coincidence, three's a habit, Reyes,” he said steadily, and felt the man shift, heard him say nothing. “But no. It's not a regular thing I do. Of course, it's also not regular for me to be double penetrated— on my own dick, no less.” Jack turned a bit, angling his head down, letting his eyes slide closed as their lips connected. He heard Gabriel's intake, felt the reciprocation. His chest warmed like the sunrise.

“Yeah, guess not,” Gabriel whispered after their lips parted. “But hey, _nothing special,_ right?”

Jack coughed, clenched and unclenched his fist.

 _Fuck_.

“What, you want me to say it too?”  Jack asked, a defensive bite to his words. Gabriel only looked more amused, and he frowned in response. “Of course you're not like anyone else, Gabriel. What the hell. That was the best fuck I've had in… _damn_ , a long time.”

Gabriel just chuckled, his smile bright, and Jack felt his heart twinge as he pushed him away.

“Yeah yeah, go feel good about your dicking prowess elsewhere. I need to get cleaned up.” Jack reached down for his shirt and this time, Gabriel didn't stop him. Together, they gathered their clothing, dressing in a mutual silence. Jack watched Gabriel throw a new shirt on out of the corner of his vision. He couldn't help but be drawn to the lines of his back; his spine, his shoulders, the flex of his muscles. Jack straightened the hem of his own shirt, took a steadying breath.

“Next time.”

Gabriel turned to look at him, eyebrow raised.

“There doesn't have to be one of you don't want-”

“Next time, I'm gonna fuck _you,_ Reyes,” Jack said. He could see Gabriel's blush even in the dark. His smile twitched. “I owe you at least a blow job, got it?”

Gabriel busied himself with the drawstring on his pants before meeting Jack's gaze once again.

“Alright, Morrison. I'll hold you to it.”

It was his commander voice and Jack didn't try to stop his chuckle. Two strides and he closed their distance, watching as Gabriel stiffened, bracing for impact, his eyes sliding closed. Jack stopped short, smile mere inches from Gabriel's face. It wasn't until Gabriel reopened his eyes, watching him quizzically, that Jack finally reached up, holding his chin steady.

The kiss he planted on Gabriel's mouth was swift but lingering. It was a kiss he wanted Gabriel to remember, to think about at night. He wanted it to be a _promise_ , just like the one Gabriel had given him before he left last time. When he pulled away, Gabriel's eyes were still wide, his face still flushed. Jack huffed out a laugh, giving Gabriel's cheek a soft pat.

“Next time, you'll be the one crying, _cariño_.”

Jack didn't think it was possible for Gabriel's face to flush more than it did in that moment. His smile was wolfish as Gabriel's face contorted into into a mix of anger and amusement. He didn't stick around after that, deciding to hurriedly excuse himself, a loud shout from Gabriel being all that followed him out into the hallway.

 _Next time_. His smile felt infectious.

He still had a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time?? Next time?? Hopefully there be at least one more next time. Have a happy holiday, everyone!!


End file.
